phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Maddyfae
I go on Phineas and Ferb fanon more, so please leave a message for me there! HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Isabella Garcia-Shapiro page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 22:09, January 7, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Help If you need any help please tell me or FossilsDaDaDa.Michelpacheo1 23:05, January 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rumored Movie RE: Rumored Movie There has been a bit of buzz the last few days surrounding a new movie, but nothing very substantial. I am certain the community will eventually add an article for the project, but it has not been added yet. As far as contacting Dan and/or Swampy, you may find it tempting but I wish everyone would have some restraint about doing so. They are very busy and if everyone sends them the same question it just bogs down their process. I think we should let the rumors go until we hear more about it. —Topher (talk) 19:37, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 44 Issue 44: May 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 45 Issue 45: June 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 Issue 46: June 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 47 Issue 47: July 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 48 Issue 48: July 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 49 Issue 49: August 1, 2011 Im Sorry I wouldve told u this on fanon butr i cant but Im really truly sorry for the way i treated u i really overreacted and i was a huge jerk to u at home the whole situation between me and the other users u just reminded me of my sister i shouldnt have done what i did i shouldve stopped when u apologized i honestly dont know why i didnt. I just dont like when peopler who do things wrong get rewarded for it and i felt that u were being the same way but ive let it go now i just want things to go back to the way they were before. I feel awful about the way i treated u. I really shouldnt have been mad at u. It was the other users who were making things worse (and me i was making things a lot worse) u werent doing much at all just defending urself. This was all my fault i overreacted when i shouldve just talked the situation out with u i regret everything i did to u and im not mad at u anymore im actually mad at myself for being such an idiot. I know wonder why i even got so mad. i feel like a jerk and a hypocrite. Plz forgive me i actually want us to be friends again. Ive changed i promise u. [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 01:18, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I understand and i can wait and thx- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 20:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Did u get my email- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 15:06, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 50 Issue 50: August 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 51 Issue 51: September 5, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 52 Issue 52: September 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 53 Issue 39: October 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 54 Issue 54: October 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 55 Issue 55: November 1, 2011 Your new lunaii I made a new lunaii of you accoridng to your facebook image I also added a little something that i felt suited you [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Yay!!! Amazing Race season 1, 2, 3, and 4 are on DVD.']] 21:19, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 56 Issue 56: November 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Your calling me self centered? I'm not the one who is always trying to make themselves in such an arrogant matter sound like a perfect human being seriously maddy you only talk about yourself you are conceited-''TotalDramaRox97'' [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I order these goverment agents to be chewed upon by two hungry leperchauns.]] 21:20, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Leshawna Hey Maddy I think you should meet a girl i know http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User:Leshawna333 you two remind me of each other-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|''TotalDramaRox97]] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I order these goverment agents to be chewed upon by two hungry leperchauns.]] 03:06, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Fanon Why are you leaving the Fanon If this is about me i just wanted you to stop bragging about yourself-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|''TotalDramaRox97]] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''I order these goverment agents to be chewed upon by two hungry leperchauns.]] 22:02, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 58 Issue 58: December 16, 2011 Happy birthday! Happy birthday Maddyfae! User:VManJustice Tri-State Gazette: 2011 bonus issue December 2011 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 59 Issue 59: January 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Skype Hey me and a bunch of users were wondering why you havent been on skype-[[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'Phineas: "Wow a fanon dedicated to me, my family, and friends, but why is everything I read about ponies."]] 20:45, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 Hey Why are you being so rude to Perryfan-[[User:TDR97|'''TotalDramaRox97]] [[User Talk:TDR97|'What makes steak? (gasp) Trees!']] 00:32, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Little Gift Heres a little gift for becoming Admin Reason its os special:Lunaii has improved greatly but only i noticed [[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'"Welcome to Twin Fest and for a short time Twine Fest!" XD']] 01:08, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 ATLA So I heard you watch ATLA I LOVED THAT SHOW I still watch it when it's on But i still love the sequel series more [[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'"Why do I gotta do homework? I don't tell the teacher what to do when she gets home."']] 13:07, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012